Ċ α в я ο и
by Gldxz
Summary: Cabrón, quería matarlo y de paso... Matarlo de nuevo, esperaba con ansias que su excitante y hermoso cuerpo se pudriera junto a las ganas de pertenecerle... / MattXMello
1. Chapter 1

/© - Death Note: Matt y Mello no nos pertenecen, ni a Yoshi ni a mi, solo los usamos para poder llevarles a todos ustedes algo de entretenimiento yaoista. (y tambien porque disfrutamos tanto como ustedes a esta parejita).

/ MXM yaoi / - Cap. elaborado por: **~ddeismile**

* * *

Ċ α в я ο и

...

Miró el reloj de la pantalla tras cerrar todas las páginas de internet, parpadeó sorprendido y luego observó su despertador.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos: Uno.

_Tch_.

Comenzó a sonar con insistencia logrando sacarle un dolor de cabeza. Se levantó dejando que la computadora se apagara por sí misma, presionó el botón para detener el reloj y tras olisquear su camisa la tiró al suelo dejándose caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos sacándose los googles.

Su garganta picó con unas insistentes ganas de fumar, pero estaba medio dormido para ése momento. Jamás encontraría la caja y terminaría quemándose a sí mismo más que al cigarro. Se acomodó de costado y suspiró.

—¡Matt!

No, no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una _pesadilla_.

—¡Abre la puerta Matt! —Mello frunció el ceño al escuchar ruido, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a un ojeroso y desarreglado pelirrojo—. Mierda —murmuró asqueado—, te ves fatal.

Matt se encaminó de nuevo hasta la cama dejándose caer boca abajo. El rubio alzó una ceja, caminó dentro cerrando la puerta con la pierna y preparándose saltó sobre él. Matt gimió suplicándole al cielo que no le hubiera roto la columna.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mello? —susurró medio ahogado por la almohada.

—No puedo dormir —se dejó caer a un lado y rebuscó hasta dar con una barra de chocolate ya abierta—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Me acabo de acostar. Ahora duérmete.

—Pero no puedo —respondió mordiendo la barra.

Matt no respondió. Relajó cada uno de sus músculos calmando su respiración, todo se oscureció, en su mente nada quedó.

—¡No te duermas cuando yo no puedo, perro estúpido!

Jadeó al sentir el suelo estamparse en su parte posterior y la mesa de noche encajarse en su cabeza. Mello observó con molestia cómo su barra de chocolate se terminaba. Bufó levantándose esquivando el cuerpo del adolorido pelirrojo.

—Mello, casi me matas —murmuró abrazándose por el cuello, acariciando la zona herida—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verlo revisar su nevera.

—¿No tienes chocolate?

Matt respiró intentando calmarse. Una vez más no respondió, se levantó tomando una almohada bajo su derecha y la sábana con la izquierda, entró al baño y lo cerró con botón. Respiro su tan anhelada paz, tiró la almohada dentro de la tina y se acomodó hasta que encontró la posición perfecta.

_Al fin_.

Mello frunció el ceño al verse completamente solo. _Estúpido Matt_, pensó, se dirigió al baño pateando cuanta consola se le pusiera en el frente y forcejeó con la puerta sin mucho ahínco, tratando de no ser brusco. Tomó aire cambiando su mirada hasta el estante junto a la puerta, al llegar allí abrió cada uno de los cajones rebuscando con sumo cuidado de no causar ruidos fuertes. Sonrió sádicamente al encontrar lo que quería.

Esperó frente a la puerta del baño unos segundos más, veinte minutos después introdujo la llave en la cerradura la cual cedió permitiéndole pasar. Su sonrisa se acentúo al ver a Matt totalmente dormido. Corrió un poco la cortina de baño y tanteando la pared dio con la llave.

La abrió de golpe quitándose antes que pudiera alcanzarlo.

—¡Maldición! —gritó.

Mello colocó sus brazos en jarras observando sumamente feliz cómo el pelirrojo brincaba ante el agua fría que terminó empapándolo por completo.

—Te dije que no te durmieras cuando yo no puedo —habló por fin.

Matt se detuvo aún bajo el agua, giró su rostro observando incrédulo al rubio quien frunció el ceño incómodo por ésa mirada. Tragó saliva dispuesto a no retirar sus ojos pero de un momento a otro perdió el juego desviándose hasta ver el torso descubierto de su compañero. Sin poder evitarlo el calor se abrió paso por su rostro calentando su nariz mientras su lengua se debatía en ir y lamer esas gotas que bajaban por los pequeños músculos que el abdomen de Matt mostraba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos se encontraron en el pantalón de dormir que llevaba en esos instantes y que se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al agua, tragó saliva una vez más de forma estruendosa retrocediendo totalmente ofuscado.

Matt lo observó dudoso pero decidió ignorarlo, después de todo Mello era un desgraciado enfermo. Estiró su mano hasta el agua cerrándola por completo y salió de la tina empapando el suelo suspiró llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás para que dejaran de gotearle en la cara.

—Bien, ya se me fue el sueño.

Mello frunció el ceño.

—No te acerques tanto imbécil, a ver si te cubres era mierda de cuerpo —gruñó saliendo del baño—. A mí ya me dio sueño así que me largo.

Matt abrió sus ojos con sorpresa siguiendo el cuerpo de Mello por su habitación, el rubio le cerró la puerta en la cara y no pudo pronunciar alguna palabra.

—…Mello —murmuró temblando por el frío y la frustración—. Maldito crío malcriado.

Contuvo la respiración mientras se movía veloz por las calles levemente pobladas, era demasiado temprano para que el transito aumentara y eso le alegraba de sobremanera, necesitaba la adrenalina de correr con todo lo que le diera el motor.

Respiró desacelerando al verse cercano a su barrio. Estacionó su moto en una de las esquinas ocultas junto a su casa y se saltó la reja tras encadenarla. Caminó pisando el césped con sus grandes botas y llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola de un golpe seco.

—Estúpido Matt —murmuró mientras caminaba hasta la cocina—, estúpido esplendoroso cuerpo de Matt —abrió una de las estanterías y sacó una barra de chocolate— y mil veces estúpida falta de sueño.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró.

Sacó sus botas lanzándolas al aire, abrió su pantalón y sacó la camisa de su cuerpo sin cuidado, tirándose entre las cobijas chupando la esquina de su barra. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un sueño profundo. Estaba tan cansado, tiró el chocolate al suelo y se ahogó entre sábanas y almohadas rodeándose por completo.

·

Abrió los ojos sobresaltándose aún en la cama. Con rapidez buscó su KP-512* dentro de la mesa de noche y de un salto se puso de pie. Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta se asomó por el pasillo manteniendo el arma lista. Se movió sigilosamente al comprobar que el ruido provenía de la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado amortiguando el ruido de sus pies descalzos lo más posible. Tomó aire permaneciendo oculto tras la pared junto a la puerta y sin dudarlo más salió a la luz apuntando al desconocido.

Matt alzó los brazos dejando caer el palto con huevos y tostadas que acababa de preparar.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes más hasta que el rubio gimió sorprendido.

—¡Comida! —exclamó.

El corazón le regresó a las costillas al ver como el rubio quitaba la pistola de su frente.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —preguntó aún exaltado—, no comas del suelo Mello.

El aludido frunció el ceño ante el regaño tomando otro bocado más grande mientras lo miraba, retándolo. Matt se dignó a ignorarlo, después de todo Mello era como un bebé. Caminó hasta la lacena y la abrió dejando caer al suelo el montón de chocolates guardados, se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Todos se van a la basura —comentó.

—¿¡Quéj? —exclamó con la boca llena.

—¿Quién te dio éstos chocolates Mello?

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Deja de joderme —murmuró metiéndose otro pedazo de comida.

—Tienen café, Mello —murmuró cansinamente—. Esto es lo que no te deja dormir.

Mello aparto la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Ya lo sabía. No te comportes como si fueras mi madre _maricón_.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó por un instante mientras sentía su muñeca arder por el repentino pero firme agarre que Matt formó.

Lo empujó contra el comedor atrapándolo entre la madera vieja de la mesa y su cuerpo que para sorpresa de Mello estaba _demasiado_ caliente.

—No lo sabías idiota, de ser así no me habrías ido a joder a las cinco de la madrugada para luego venirte cuando ya me habías quitado el sueño y echarte una puta siesta que te duró toda la mañana.

No comprendía, ése no era el Matt de siempre, atribuyó el mal humor a la falta de sueño y el nerviosismo que ésa cercanía le producía al calor que había en la habitación. Debió vestirse antes de bajar, debió no haber ido a su casa a las cinco de la madrugada, no debía estar así de necesitado, definitivamente no debía querer besarlo.

No respondió manteniendo el ceño fruncido; más porque sentía que lo besaría si movía la boca. Matt no lo soltó y no se veía con ganas de hacerlo después de lo que le parecieron eternos segundos. Y de la nada se transformó en un minuto, un minuto tan largo como un año entero.

Intentó separarse pero Matt lo mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo, lo alzó hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa colándose entre sus piernas ganándose un gruñido por parte del otro. No estaba ayudando que forcejearan estando tan cerca. Se dejó caer intentando abrir una brecha entre ambos. Pero al parecer él no quería cortar distancias. Lo atrajo con fuerza por los codos sentándolo oponiéndose a toda la fuerza que Mello ejercía en sus piernas intentando patearlo.

—¡Quédate quieto! —volvió a regañarle.

—¡Quítate tú de encima, pedazo de vaca!

Matt se hastió y de un golpe lo volteó con una facilidad que le dijo a Mello más de una cosa entre las cuales la más resaltante era: Comer sólo chocolate no lo hacía engordar demasiado, contrario a lo que solía sucederle a las mujeres.

—Put-.

Sintió las manos de su amigo acentuarse con propiedad en sus caderas, envolviéndolo por completo. Jadeó agarrándose de la punta contraria de la mesa comenzando a patalear. Ladeo su cuerpo y llevó su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de su amigo comenzando a empujarla.

—¡Suéltame!

Quemaba, su tacto quemaba con exageración. Detuvo sus movimientos al sentirse tan pegado al cuerpo contrario que se mareo. Sus caderas se amoldaban perfectamente y eso no le gustaba.

—Deja de huir Mello —murmuró en un suspiro apoyando su frente sudada en la espalda del otro—, tengo sueño.

No le respondió intentando calmar su errática respiración.

—Ayúdame a recoger esto.

Volteó su rostro hasta encontrar al pelirrojo recogiendo sus chocolates, calmado y ajeno a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Tocó su frente alejando los cabellos que se mantenían adheridos a su piel, tomo aire y camino hasta agacharse. Observó los chocolates con un fuerte sonrojo rondando sus mejillas.

—No tengo más nada que comer.

Matt señaló el plato del suelo y agregó: —Hay más comida en el refrigerador y el resto de las gavetas está repleto de comida de verdad.

—¿Qué insinúas? —gruñó por lo bajo—, compraste chocolate ¿verdad?

—Sí, compré —hizo una pausa al terminar de recoger—. He insinúo que el chocolate no es comida de verdad.

—Yo no te veo metiéndote otra mierda que el estúpido cigarrillo en la boca —permitió que Matt le quitara la bolsa donde había metido su preciado chocolate y esperó a que regresara con las manos vacías—. ¿No deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo?

—Quería jugar DS —se encogió de hombros—, pero lo había dejado aquí. Intenté encontrar algo de comer y me encontré con tela de arañas, así que fui al supermercado con tu tarjeta.

—¿Mí qué? —preguntó enojado— ¡gastaste mi dinero en esa estupidez!

—No tenías qué comer —aclaró dándole importancia al hecho.

—¡Tenía chocolate!

—Eso no es comida.

Salió de la cocina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**Review?**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

/© - Death Note: Matt y Mello no nos pertenecen, ni a Yoshi ni a mi, solo los usamos para poder llevarles a todos ustedes algo de entretenimiento yaoista. (y tambien porque disfrutamos tanto como ustedes a esta parejita).

/ MXM yaoi / - Cap. elaborado por: **~gldxz**

* * *

Ċ α в я ο и

...

Su cuerpo se convulsionó por un instante mientras sentía su muñeca arder por el repentino pero firme agarre que Matt formó.

_Lo empujó contra el comedor atrapándolo entre la madera vieja de la mesa y su cuerpo que para sorpresa de Mello estaba demasiado caliente._

—_Haah… Mello… – ese suspiro era un detonante; aunque cargado de enfado, ese enfoque era deleitable para los oídos de Mello._

_No entendió como habían acabado en esa situación, desviados del verdadero "problema". El rubio sentía su cuerpo subir aún más con esa temperatura sofocante, mientras Matt pegaba con soltura sus caderas con las de Mello, iniciando un tortuoso pero candente vaivén._

_Y no comprendía, ése no era el Matt de siempre, atribuyó el mal humor a la falta de sueño y el nerviosismo que ésa cercanía le producía al calor que había en la habitación. Debió vestirse antes de bajar, debió no haber ido a su casa a las cinco de la madrugada, no debía estar así de necesitado, definitivamente no debía querer besarlo…_

_Pero el querer se hizo más fuerte a falta de razonamiento. Pareciera que estaba en un sueño, en uno demasiado profundo donde la consciencia y lo ético son nada. Fijó su mirada, hasta quedar viendo esos labios carnosos que ansiaba minutos atrás. Y sin ir más allá de rodeos los tomó con ansiedad; oprimiendo, succionando, empezando todo ese ajetreo, ese perfecto estado de excitación que no iba a encontrar en otra persona._

_Y lo sabía. Lo sabía bien porque Matt era el único que lo ponía así._

_Lo deseaba…_

_Lo quería…_

…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cansancio. Miró el techo de su habitación por varios minutos, con infinita calma, respirando profundamente, sintiendo una paz en su entorno y mucho silencio. Apenas si su recamara estaba iluminada: producto del declive del sol. Debían ser las siete de la tarde –noche-.

Recordó haber tenido una pelea con Matt; una riña habitual, un acercamiento máximo, un contacto fuera de lo normal. – le había besado -.

Pero lo último no era real, sino solo un sueño.

_Un muy buen sueño._

Sus reflejos le hicieron oprimir sus rodillas, una con la otra, oprimiendo también sus piernas. Sintiendo dolor al hacerlo. Un dolor bastante incómodo, como si hubiese tenido su miembro en alguna cavidad…

No. No era eso: lo supo al sentir una humedad cerca de su "amiguito". Se incorporó con sus rodillas, viendo sus pantalones de cuero. No había duda de que dentro de ellos _algo andaba mal._

Se levantó con temor, dirigiéndose al baño. Al entrar bajó sus pantalones y vio una mancha en su ropa interior, bastante extensa para ser honestos –considerando el minucioso tamaño de sus braguetas-.

Sintió un mareo envolverle el cráneo, y tiró de su calzoncillo hasta romperlo con facilidad, arrancándolo de su cuerpo, arrojándolo al cesto de basura.

Se sentó en el retrete y posó su mano en la frente, tratando de calmar la confusión que le rodeaba respecto al tema. Su respiración pasiva se tornó pesada, el estomago se revolvía al pensar en aquello que le hizo tener un sueño húmedo.

No lo quería creer –aceptar- pero no había duda al respecto. Y lo sabía muy bien.

Escuchó el motor de un carro encenderse fuera de la casa. Abrió sus ojos y se levantó, subiendo sus pantalones, abrochando el cinturón; se asomó por la rendija del baño y notó que aquel carro que daba marcha lenta hacia el sur era el de Matt. Y por supuesto, el conductor era ese cachorro.

Pensó varios segundos, viendo a su amigo partir; ¿Qué hacia ese tipo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él en su casa? ¿Qué con la pelea de esa mañana? ¿En qué instante se quedó dormido? ¿Acaso Matt… le habría visto tener aquel sueño?

Las dudas hicieron a Mello su presa. Como "buen controlador de impulsos", abrió la puerta del baño y bajó las escaleras: tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió del interior. Encendió la moto y pisó el acelerador, siguiendo a aquel carro rojo que no iba demasiado lejos.

Condujo a una velocidad casi prohibida, esquivando varios camiones, carros y demás cosas que se le cruzaban en el camino. Pero ese cachorro era mucho más veloz; no era por presumir pero el estar tanto tiempo entre videojuegos le había hecho saber a la perfección todas las maniobras casi imposibles de realizar por un conductor "bueno". El rubio, sabiendo aquello, aún tuvo el atrevimiento de querer superar a su compañero, pues al pisar el acelerador no sentía otra cosa más que adrenalina correr por su sangre. Y trataría de alcanzar a Matt, así fuese la tarea más difícil, pues no quería quedarse con "una" incógnita en su ser. Detestaba eso.

Detestaba quedarse con una duda.

Y fuera de su sueño, fuera de la pelea, quería saber qué hacia Matt en su casa. Se supone que habían discutido porque el menor había preparado comida; después de eso, él había salido de ahí…

Mello abrió los ojos: se acercó a la orilla de la calle y detúvose en menos de un minuto. Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo, viendo la nada, recordando…

xXxXx

—_Quería jugar DS —se encogió de hombros—, pero lo había dejado aquí. Intenté encontrar algo de comer y me encontré con tela de arañas, así que fui al supermercado con tu tarjeta._

—_¿Mí qué? —preguntó enojado— ¡gastaste mi dinero en esa estupidez!_

—_No tenías qué comer —aclaró dándole importancia al hecho._

—_¡Tenía chocolate!_

—_Eso no es comida._

_Salió de la cocina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

_Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, y volvió a la cocina. Se le había olvidado decirle algo importante a ese idiota._

_Volvió a abrir la puerta y gritó._

_-¡Más te vale limpiar bien esto que acabas de tirar!... Si te encuentro__ cuando vuelva, te vas a arrepentir, pedazo de mierda._

_Vio la mirada detestable de un molesto Matt antes de salir de ahí. Y ya ni siquiera subió a su recamara, se quedó ahí en la sala, queriendo asegurarse de que Matt saldría; como un perro, como lo que era. Disfrutaría de verle saliendo con su cara de enfado, mirándole a los ojos como si quisiese decirle que se las pagaría todas y cada una._

_Porque eso era lo que más disfrutaba de su mascota. El verle rudo, directo, con un rostro que jamás en otro tiempo o lugar vería. Porque era especial…Porque se sentía cono un maldito psicópata cada vez que lo molestaba como aquella madrugada…_

_No había razones concretas. Simplemente lo disfrutaba…_

_Lo quería…_

_XxXxX_

-…Y entonces quedé dormido… - se dijo a si mismo, saliendo de pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para encontrándose frente a nada más y nada menos que Matt, quien fumaba un cigarrillo y le observaba, aun molesto por todo lo que Mello le había hecho pasar. Se había detenido a pocos metros adelante del rubio cuando se dio cuenta a través del espejo retrovisor de su auto, que un motociclista eufórico venía siguiéndole. Y se detuvo para confirmar que aquel conductor era su amigo, y le encontró hundido en pensamientos, y hablando solo –aunque en voz baja.

-…Ahora resulta que hablas solo. Jum… que idiota eres. – El pelirrojo fumaba al hablar: sacaba humo de su boca, chocante contra el rostro de Mello; en un movimiento, éste se trató de alejar pero su cachorro le sujetaba del brazo, sin delicadeza, queriéndolo romper.

-Hng… ¡¿Q-Que dijiste cab…? – a Mello le dolía el agarre. Le dolía como nunca. Siempre era él quien lastimaba a Matt, y ahora verle por unos instantes sumiso, enfurecido hasta la médula pero quieto, esperando un golpe o algo, solo soltando un par de palabras malcriadas, era algo que a Matt le tenía en un pedazo de gloria.

-¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Seguirme?... ¿¡Acaso piensas frustrarme el sueño otra vez! – gritó Jeevas en el oído de Mello, escupiendo su cigarro para hablar mejor - …si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que…

-¡Hahn, Matt!... – el menor fue interrumpido por un sonoro gemido, confuso entre dolor y placer -según la propia mente de Matt. El rubio se intentó librar de su amigo pero su dolor apenas le permitía mover el brazo. El pelirrojo le soltó temeroso, dando un paso atrás. Vio a su compañero tratar de calmar su respiración y esperó hasta verlo más tranquilo. - … Hahn… ¿Q-quién… carajos te crees para darme ordenes y amenazarme, huh?...

Matt callaba. Despertó en su ser la curiosidad de saber por que Mello aún no lo golpeaba y solo le miraba enrabiado.

Las luces de las calles ya se habían encendido, iluminando ambos rostros tenuemente. El silencio invadió el alrededor por minutos que parecían eternos. Solo uno al otro mirándose, buscando entenderse con la simple observación.

Pero Matt seguía molesto por todo lo pasado.

Frunció el ceño y se alejó sin paros, vacilando a su amigo.

-Es la última vez que trato de ser amable contigo. Tsk… todavía de que te llevo a la cama cuando caíste dormido, asi me pagas… ¡Ya deja de molestar! Estoy cansado

Subió a su automóvil y prendió marcha rumbo a su casa, dejando a Mello con los ojos clavados en un punto ciego, donde segundos atrás, Matt estaba parado.

-…Al diablo contigo, infeliz… - inseguro de decir eso, caminó hasta recargarse en la pared más cercana. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos laterales del pantalón e hizo un gesto de berrinche.

Aunque inevitablemente, su corazón latía con intensidad al recordar esas ultimas palabras de su cachorro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**^w^Review! **

**l**

**V**


End file.
